Sartan
was an alien kaiju that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 47 m *Weight: 25,000 t History The Return of Ultraman Sartan was an alien monster arriving on Earth in the form of a meteorite-like egg. A group of children saw the object crash to Earth and investigated the crater, calling MAT to investigate and finding the meteor-like egg. MAT believed the object harmless and left it with them, but it began to flash and move on its own, breaking out of the container, quickly growing to giant size and hatching like an egg, Sartan emerged. But before they could investigate, Sartan had already vanished. Later that night, the now full grown creature flattened a car on the highway. As MAT investigated, Sartan tore through a building nearby, discovering the creature was invisible, only able to be seen through infrared vision and attacked the monster after finding its location. Sartan was forced to become visible and fight back, knocking two of them out before continuing his rampage until a MAT aircraft attacked. Sartan was only further angered by this and tried to escape by turning invisible but was quickly attacked again, forcing him out. Sartan used his invisibility to ambush the craft, knocking it out of the sky before vanishing again. The next day, the invisible kaiju attacked the city once more, prompting MAT to attack him. Sartan showed himself to attack MAT but when attacked, quickly turned invisible again. MAT then used an electrified net to catch him, but he proved too strong and tore the net free, attacking the city again. Go soon became Ultraman Jack, only for the kaiju’s invisibility to be used against him, allowing it to come up behind him and strangle him with his trunk. Sartan was thrown over his shoulder to the ground but became invisible again, this time tackling Jack to the ground from behind. Jack then used the Ultra Bracelet, revealing Sartan’s location, after which he used two beams from his eyes to make Sartan visible again. The two leapt at each other, Jack knocking Sartan to the ground. Jack then used flips and kicks to spin Sartan around and make him dizzy before using Ultra Willpower to lift him into the air were a beam of energy from the Ultra Bracelet blew Sartan to pieces, ending his rampage. Trivia *Sartan's roar is an altered Jirass Roar. *Sartan is one of the few monsters with elephant-like appearances, others being Gazebo and Zuruzla. *Although not physically seen, Sartan is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Invisibility: Sartan can become invisible at will. *Prehensile Trunk: Sartan has a long trunk that can be used to choke and strangle opponents. Weakness Sartan will be forced to become visible if attacked. Also, even if invisible, Sartan still casts a shadow, giving away his location. Sartan Prehensile Trunk2.png|Prehensile Trunk Other Media Redman Sartan reappeared in the TV series, Redman episode 35,37,40,42,53 and 56. Trivia * In episode 35, Sartan teams up Bemstar and Nokogirin to battle Redman. *In Episode 36, 40 and 41, Sartan Teams up Beacon *In this series Sartan became little bit different, his trunk is shorter than original, and his skin was gold rather than tan. Gallery Sartan2.jpg Sartan 3.jpg Sartan 4.jpg|Sartan Card Sartan-0.png Sartan I.png Sartan concept art.jpg|Concept Art Figure Release Information Rarity bullmark-1971-original-saatan-sartan-243147779.jpg|Bullmark Sartan from Bullmark Japan Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Aliens Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju